Bombbash
Bombbash is one of the main heroines made by pm58790. She is a friend of White, Black, and Pink, and daughter of The Director. Biography A young girl participates in the Bomberman Land Tournament to save the Director and dethrone the Champion. After many wins and victory at the Championship match, she became the new Champion, and White Bomber was forced to leave Bomberman Land. She mastered the art of karate and learned the bomb-exploding moves from the people of Bomberman Land. The Legacy of Bombbash *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Bomberman Land (2007-2008)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Rock Band (2007-2008)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008-2010)'' *''Guitar Hero Metallica (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero Smash Hits (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009-2010)'' *''Rabbids Go Home (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010)'' *''ModNation Racers (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)'' *''WWE '12 (2011)'' *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''Saints Row IV (2013)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' *''WWE 2K15 (2014)'' *''WWE 2K16 (2015)'' *''WWE 2K17 (2016)'' *''WWE 2K18 (2017)'' Appearance Bombbash wears sleeveless red shirt with yellow stitchings and a black belt. She also wears black pants and sneakers. Under her sleeveless shirt are long white sleeves with pink round gloves as her hands. She got Chinese buns on her hair and wears a long scarf around her neck. For nighttime, she wears a white sleeveless shirt, red with white polka dots boxing shorts, and barefooted. All that remains is her pink round gloves and her Chinese buns hair. In WWE 2K14, she wears the same outfit but has short shaggy hair. In her new entrance attire for WWE 2K14, she wears a hoodie featuring a red Japan dot on the back on her hoodie. In the front, she has two red lines featuring her logo. And as her head, she wears a cap sideways. In WWE 2K15, she has a modified entrance attire but with different hairstyle. Personality Bombbash is a mature, calmful, and a very confident girl with some serious attitude. She can be short-tempered at any time, during pass of her times. During the events of Bomberman Land, she gets irritated by the Champion of Bomberman, White Bomber for all the mind games. When she defeated White Bomber and became a new champion of Bomberman Land Tournament, she keeps her cool, returning to her normal self. In WWE 2K14, she starting to act face when she always a fan favorite. She's smiles more often and can also be determined to be the future WWE Divas Champion. She also unleashed her anger on AJ Lee, destroying every divas whom aiding her. Theme Song Bombbash's theme song is "I Think I'm Paranoid" by Garbage. Sprites Trivia *It is unknown why Bombbash is wearing her Chinese clothes, when she was Japanese. *''WWE 2K14'' marks Bombbash's new attire with no twin chignons/chinese/anime buns. *The following rivals in WWE 2K series are Michelle McCool (SVR 2010-WWE '12), Layla (SVR 2011-WWE '12), Vickie Guerrero (SVR 2010, WWE '12) and AJ Lee (WWE 2K14). **Her only ally in WWE 2K series is Natalya. *Her Twitter account for WWE 2K14 is #TheRealBombbash. *Her symbol is based on her appearance from Bomberman Land for Wii. *The new entrance attire for Bombbash in WWE 2K14 is her street clothes from America, either though she is still Japanese when she goes around U.S.A. **Her new entrance attire is America street clothes with a touch of Japanese, which includes red lines, a red circle, and her logo. **Her t-shirt during her entrance says Bombbash Still Rules, which is similar to Hulk Hogan's when he's in WWE. *Bombbash's new personality, finishing moves, entrance, and theme music was based on the WWE Superstar and former MMA fighter; Batista. **Some of the moveset has been changed in WWE 2K14 are: ***Diving on Downed Opponent: Swanton/Senton Bomb (Sin Cara/Jeff Hardy) ***Irish Whip Rebound: Spinebuster (The Rock) ***Signature #1: Weapon of Mass Destruction (W.M.D. for short) (Big Show) ***Signature #2: Right Straight Punch (Kevin Nash) ***Finisher #2: Batista Bomb (Batista) Gallery Artworks Bombbash.png Bombbash (WWE 2K14).jpg|Bombbash in WWE 2K14 Bombbash_Symbol.png|Her symbol Promotional Posters Bombbash vs. Platinum the Trinity.jpg|Bombbash taking on her rival, Platinum the Trinity. LittleBigPlanet/LittleBigPlanet 2 Pm58790 Logo -2.jpg|Bombbash with Purple Monkey (center), CYPHER300, Crashsmash, Manny Glover (left), Destiny, Blackseeker, Kevin Martin, and Miranda Kneader Martin (right) Misc. Images bombbash_gaia.png ModNation Racers Bombbash.jpg Soulcalibur V Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Playable Characters Category:Masters of Karate Category:Boxing Characters Category:Masters of Kung Fu Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Soul of Yun-seong Category:Soul of Kilik Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE SmackDown Superstars Category:ECW Extremists Category:WWE Divas Category:Fan Characters Category:Bomberman Category:3rd Street Saints Members Category:MRC Champions Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2007 Category:Saints Row IV Custom Characters Category:Bomberman Land Wii Custom Costumes Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kustom Characters Category:ModNation Racers Custom Mods Category:WWE 2K14 Created Divas Category:WWE '13 Created Divas Category:WWE '12 Created Divas Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 Created Divas Category:WWE 2K15 Created Divas